Wrong
by allihyun
Summary: AU. ONESHOT. Pernikahan : Hari dimana semuanya akan tak sama lagi / "...-kupikir tidak ada yang salah, lebih baik begitu. "/ Draft Lama . DLDR. Mind to Review?


Lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi iseng ngobrak-ngabrik file lama dan nemu file ini. Sekitar dua tahun lalu kalo gak salah #gaknanya. Lagi-lagi oneshot pendek hehe. Kayaknya emang dari dulu cuma bisa bikin oneshot =="

Okelah apapun itu. Semoga suka yak minna. **Enjoy** ! ^^

**allihyun**_ presents_

**Wrong**

_a Sasusaku fanfiction_

**AU. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Alur gak jelas. Tema pasaran. Diksi monoton. Minim dialog. Typo(s). pendek (ofc! XD). Aneh. Dan segala hal-hal hina lainnya. I've warned you before! DLDR!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Wrong. . . _**

Gaun warna putih yang menjuntai panjang di tubuh sebuah manequin itu terlihat anggun dengan hiasan mutiaranya yang bergelayut indah pada beberapa detail. Apalagi saat sinar keemasan matahari pagi mulai menerobos paksa lewat jeruji jendela mengenai baju itu. Benar-benar indah. Manequine yang memakai baju itu pun jadi terlihat seperti hidup. Mengagumkan.

Sakura memandang hasil karyanya itu dengan puas. Master piece-nya selama ia berkarir di bidang desaigner itu benar-benar membuatnya bangga. Gaun pengantin yang ia impikan sejak ia masih masih duduk di bangku TK. Sekarang ia bukan hanya dapat melihatnya, tapi juga merancangnya, menyentuhnya bahkan memakainya kalau ia mau.

"Kau pasti cocok memakainya, Sakura. " sapa sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum saat didapatinya sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sedang melihatnya yang sedang mengamati gaun pengantin rancangannya sendiri itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, begitulah namanya, yang hari ini terlihat santai dengan jaket warna biru dongker senada dengan jeansnya mulai beringsut dari pintu dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Langkahnya pelan tapi tegas. Wajahnya yang memang dingin itu tidak berekspresi tapi sinar matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada hasil karya sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sasu-chan ?"

Sasuke mendelik, dia paling benci embel-embel 'chan' .

"Tsk, "

"Hehe..ralat.. Tuan muda Uchiha, apa yang membuatmu datang ke galeri kecilku ini ?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini? "

"Ini galeriku kalau kau masih ingat,"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Memang begitu kebiasaannya dan Sakura kalau sudah bertemu. Saling melempar pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga. Dan semuanya retoris. Konyol. Tapi menyenangkan.

"Okasan sudah berpesan padamu supaya jangan pergi kemana-mana kan? kecuali… yah mungkin ke gedung resepsi. Tinggal tiga hari lagi. "

Sakura melirik kalender di dinding. Ya, memang tinggal tiga hari lagi dari tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan tinta merah. Hari dimana semuanya akan tak sama lagi. Pernikahan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya benar-benar beres. Lagipula seharusnya memang bukan aku yang dipingit ."

"Kau bisa menyuruh staffmu kan? "

"Aku rasa kau mengenalku jauh lebih baik daripada itu, Sasuke-kun. "

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus kecil. Memang, Sakura yg dia kenal selalu penuh totalitas. Bahkan untuk hal sekecil apa pun termasuk mengecek gaun.

"Demi kau juga kan, Sasuke-kun. "

"Hn, "

"Omong-omong, kau sudah siap untuk tanggal 10 besok ?"

"Kau sendiri ?"

Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke. Jawaban yang ia inginkan kali ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku... Sudah menyiapkan hatiku dari jauh-jauh hari, "

"Aku juga, " jawab Sasuke.

Hening.

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang dari tadi tersembunyi di balik kantong jaket. Terdapat secarik kertas disana bersama dengan selembar undangan berwarna pink yang dia serahkan pada Sakura.

"Apa ini ?"

"Dari Okasan. Dia bilang ada kesalahan, "

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya. Kesalahan? Ya, dia memang belum sempat meneliti undangan itu kemarin.

"Ada yg membuat Mikoto-basan tidak puas ya? "

"Entahlah, "

"Kau ini bagaimana? Memangnya kau tidak baca juga undangannya? "

"Aku baca. Kupikir tidak ada yang salah, lebih baik begitu. "

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kadang keinginan ibu dan anak laki-laki memang tak sejalan.

"Okasan sudah menjelaskan semuanya di kertas putih itu, "

Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau... Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, " kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan rambut pink Sakura. Lalu dia pun berlalu dengan langkah pelan-tapi-tegas-nya.

Sebelum Sasuke mencapai ambang pintu Sakura memanggilnya,

"Sasuke.. Tiga hari lagi.. Lakukanlah yang membuatku kecewa, "

"Hn, "

Blam ! Pintu itu pun tertutup. Tinggal lah Sakura sendiri termangu menatap undangan dan kertas putih di tangannya bersama gaun pengantin di sampingnya. Perlahan2 dibukanya lipatan kertas putih itu. Huruf demi huruf baris demi baris dibacanya..

"Sakura-san.. Gomenasai waktunya terlalu mepet memang baru kuberi tahu sekarang. Tapi kesalahan yang tertulis memang harus dibenarkan. Bagaimana nanti tanggapan keluarga Hyuuga kalau sampai mereka membaca nama mempelainya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura? Bukan Hyuuga Hinata.. Aku harap sebagai sahabat dan EO yg baik Sakura-san bsa mengatasinya. Terimakasih"

**================= FIN ========**

**Story Only : 632word**

Fufufu. Angst yak? Hehehe. Minim (banget) deskrip emang. Yah pokoknya inilah adanya yak hehe

Oyaaa special thanks teruntuk senpai-senpai yang udah me-**review** ff-ku mulai dari yang pertama [**Tell Me Whats Your Name**] , kedua [**Sasuke-kun**] dan yang ketiga kemaren [**Day by Day**] yaitu **karikazuka**, **celubba**, **skyesphantom**, **Hikaru No Yukita**, , **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, **Lrynch Fruhling, **dan **mitchiru1312jo** . Terimakasiiiih banyak atas review dan juga concritnya, bener-bener bikin semangat ! tunggu PM dari aku yak *situoke? /plak.

Okee akhirul salam (?) . mind **to RnR/CnC?**

**Sankyuuuuuu =^^=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**inmyhoomieroom. 00:21**

**-allihyun290812**


End file.
